


Эксперименты Фая

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Фая потянуло на эксперименты.Предупреждение: нецензурная лексика





	Эксперименты Фая

Курогане нравилось, что чёртов маг постепенно оживал после возвращения в Японию. Право слово, стоило стать вампиром, а потом снова человеком, чтобы понять, что страдание не единственный смысл жизни.

А Фай действительно оживал. Теперь его постоянные шуточки стали носить несколько иной оттенок. Если раньше они выглядели непринуждёнными, то теперь они таковыми становились. Фай учился искренне наслаждаться жизнью. Сам-то Курогане это умел, просто раньше цель стать сильнее всех несколько затмевала обычные повседневные радости, но не так чтобы слишком. Курогане всегда был не дурак насладиться хорошей едой, выпивкой, отдыхом, чтением манги, теперь же его от этого ничто не отвлекало. Кроме Фая, который только учился по-настоящему жить.

Вот так и случилось, что и без того многоопытного мага вдруг потянуло на эксперименты, причем почему-то в интимной сфере. Как будто раньше он такого не делал! Ну, ладно, может, он не всё из этого делал раньше, но всё равно многое! Вот и в этот раз он с энтузиазмом тыкал пальцем в какую-то заковыристую позу из Камасутры.

— Наебнёшься же, — снисходительно бросил Курогане.

Но остановить Фая уже было нельзя. Что ж, пусть сам убедится, что Курогане прав. Пока Фай корячился над тумбочкой, его любовник только тихо посмеивался про себя. И так не слишком гибкий от природы, маг был ещё и очень высоким, что, учитывая небольшую высоту тумбочки, предполагало откровенную акробатику.

— А может, ты слегка…

— Даже пробовать не буду, — Курогане скрещивает руки на груди. Не хватало ещё разбить колени об острый край или торчавшую ручку ящика.

***  
Идея заняться сексом, удерживая Фая на весу, вначале даже казалась привлекательной. Фай лёгкий, тонкий — держать удобно. Курогане мог бы очень долго раскачивать его на руках, насаживая на собственный член. Даже прислонять к стене не обязательно. И всё бы ничего, но длинные ноги при каждом толчке вспархивали крыльями. Курогане не слишком смущало, что твёрдые пятки ритмично влипают в его ягодицы каждый раз, но вот именно амплитуда длинных, бледных конечностей на самом краю бокового зрения и холодящее движение воздуха почему-то зверски раздражали.

***  
Переулок был тёмным и узким, в нём пахло кошками, а раздражающий сквозняк холодил ноги. Разительный контраст с залитой огнями праздничной улицей, на которой люди громко смеялись, обсыпали друг друга блёстками и сухой краской, истерично визжали музыкальные инструменты и неторопливо плыли над мостовой платформы фестиваля. Веселье, шум, гам. Курогане не любил фестивали. И когда Фай затолкал его в этот переулок и жадно прижался к губам в пьянящем поцелуе, с готовностью ответил. Целоваться и тискаться рядом с беснующейся толпой было весьма приятно. Но вот Фай полез в штаны, и Курогане сжал тощие плечи.

— Нет. Просто нет.

— Это называется косплей! — Фай указывает на кошачьи ушки, торчащие из золотистых прядей, и задорно вертит тощим задом, с которого свисает плюшевый хвост такого же синтетического оттенка, как и накладные ушки.

— Ты не наигрался в переодевания во всех этих мирах? — Курогане фыркает, хотя ушки ему нравятся, как и то место, к которому приколот булавкой хвост.

— Конкретно в этом мы уже раз в пятый!

Курогане хмыкает, стягивает с плеч свой плащ и закутывает Фая. Такого они ещё точно не делали. Фай смотрит большими глазами куда-то в сторону, а кончики его ушей похожи на переспелую малину. И Курогане наклоняется ближе, чтобы проверить, каковы они теперь на вкус.

Пожалуй, настоящая малина не настолько вкусная.

***  
А вот затея с игрушками Курогане нравится. Особенно то, каким вымотанным, наконец, выглядит вечно шилозадый Фай. Ему очень идёт влажная чёлка, прилипшая ко лбу и бисеринки пота над верхней губой. Фай смотрит мутным взглядом и тихо жалуется.

— Руки и губы Куро-самы гораздо лучше…

Курогане самодовольно ухмыляется, выключая вибратор.

***  
Душ Курогане нравится гораздо меньше ванны. Разве можно толком вымыться, если не распариться как следует в горячей воде? Одна только видимость и бесполезная трата воды. А ещё намыленный Фай очень скользкий, а его ноги постоянно норовят разъехаться в стороны, пока Курогане вбивается в бледное тело и старается не ржать в процессе.

Да, душ нравится Курогане гораздо меньше ванны, хотя теперь есть несколько забавных воспоминаний, связанных с ним.

***  
— Ролевые игры? Серьёзно? В вампира не наигрался?

— Курорин!

— Но знаешь, форма официанта мне тогда понравилась.

***  
Интернет — штука полезная. Фай довольно быстро научился работать с компьютером и теперь с интересом разыскивал в Сети способы разнообразить секс. Курогане стоял позади кресла мага и, удобно облокотившись на спинку, заглядывал через плечо. Когда на мониторе появились четыре буквы складывающиеся в аббревиатуру BDSM, оба путешественника не сговариваясь хором сказали вслух.

— Нет!

Курогане и Фай переглянулись, а затем маг закрыл окошко. Впрочем, на экран тут же всплыло окошко с рекламой секса по телефону.

— Это через Мокону, что ли?

Компьютер тихо мигнул, отключаясь.


End file.
